


As One With My Arrow

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Olympics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Archery, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Merlin Olympics, Olympics, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer!Merlin, drawn for MerlinOlympics fest on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One With My Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aa_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa_fic/gifts), [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/gifts), [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/gifts).



**Title: As One With My Arrow** , for [](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **merlinolympics**](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**  [](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Character:**  Merlin  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura  
 **Warnings:**  None  
  
 **Notes:**  Drawn for the Merlin Olympics based on [](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/) **asya_ana** 's prompt: "...Gods, just anything with archer!Merlin yes!"  
I know we've had a glut of archer Merlins, I'm sorry for yet another one, and I hope you like it anyway! ♥

 

 

 

 

[Archer!Merlin on my LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/11950.html) \- in case you prefer looking or commenting there

 

Check out these also from the Merlin Olympics fest:

Nightfox wrote an awesomely superangsty archer!Merlin, ["The Taste of Victory](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/29108.html)" ♥

Ingberry wrote a sexy archer!Merlin who claims Arthur for Ireland (!!!<333) ["Not Every Win Gets a Medal"](482671)  ♥

 

 


End file.
